Ren´ai
by InfraViolet
Summary: It´s been six years since the aliens left Earth. Three days before Ichigo and Masaya´s wedding, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto come back, wishing to see the girls they love. Pairings : IxMxK, TxP, RxP, ZxM.
1. The aliens return

**Ren´ai takes place six years after the aliens left Earth. I have to tell something : Berry and Meguro do not exist in this fanfic. But the girls did face the saint Rose Crusaders. This is happening four years after they defeated them.**

**Masaya has come back from England and now he and Ichigo are studying at Tokyo University.**

**The ages :**

**Ichigo : 19**

**Minto : 18**

**Retasu : 20**

**Purin : 14**

**Zakuro : 21**

**Ryou : 23**

**Keiichiro : 26**

**Kisshu : 19**

**Pai : 23**

**Taruto : 16**

**The pairings are : Ichigo x Masaya x Kisshu, Taruto x Purin, Pai x Retasu, Zakuro x Minto.**

**Little summary : three days before Masaya and Ichigo´s wedding, the aliens return from their home planet, wishing to see the girls they love. Kisshu is still madly in love with Ichigo and not doing well about it ( totally ). He hopes seeing her again will make him feel better. Meanwhile, Minto is missing Zakuro who is abroad, but she doesn´t know Zakuro has the same feelings for her.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own TMM **

**And now, on with the story !**

* * *

REN´AI

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The aliens return_**

Kisshu stood on the tree branch and watched the bay before him. Tokyo. In six years, the city hadn´t changed much. The buildings were still the same, just like the boats, the harbour… the birds were flying slowly in the sky…

It was sunset, and the clouds were bright pink. He sighed. It reminded him so much of the beautiful eyes of Ichigo… when she was in her Mew form.

_Ichigo._

He did not forget her. In fact, he had been longing for her, all these years. Thinking about her, dreaming about her. Remembering her cat-like cuteness, her innocent looks... her cheerful being… everything. He could not ignore it. Everytime he closed his eyes, he was seeing her.

Kisshu was sick.

He had not been eating or drinking much. He had not been moving too. He´d just been laying on his bed, each day, during six years. His skin had became pale and grey. His eyes weren´t sparkling anymore, and their golden color had faded. He was very thin now.

He could not even fly or teleport anymore. The aliens´s abilities were disturbed when they were in emotional pain. And this was way more than emotional pain.

His family had tried to help him, but it didn´t work. Kisshu got away from everyone in his life. He was slowly drowning… and not even caring about it.

Until one day…

_I must see her._

It hit him.

_I **must **see her._

It was so obvious.

_I **MUST **see her !_

It was the only way !

The only way he would be able to feel better.

He had to do this.

And now, there he was. Standing with some difficulty in the tree. On Earth, once again.

* * *

« Kisshu. » 

He did not turn back. He knew who it was.

« Go away, Pai, he whispered.

« I´ve hidden the ship in the cavern, in the creek, the tall alien said from behind. That´s where we´re staying for now. »

Kisshu didn´t answer. Then he heard Taruto´s voice :

« Well, we´re leaving now. We´ll be looking for Purin and Retasu. Okay ?

« Fine, just leave. »

There was a small silence. Before teleporting with Pai, Taruto said :

« Seriously, Kisshu, you should eat something. »

He had no time to respond. They were already gone.

_«What are you two doing here ? »he asked dryly._

_Pai and Taruto looked at each other, obviously concerned. Then Pai spoke :_

_« We heard you were going back on Earth._

_« Yeah. So ? It´s my right, isn´t it ? Kisshu retorted._

_« We are coming with you », Taruto simply said._

_Kisshu stared at them for a second, taken aback, then shook his head._

_« No way. I don´t need you on my back. Get lost._

_« You can´t fly this ship by yourself, you know it, Pai stated._

_« Really ? We´ll see about that._

_« Stop being so obnoxious, Taruto commanded. We´re not asking for your permission. We´re coming, that´s all._

_« I don´t want you with me ! Kisshu almost screamed._

_« We won´t be with you._

_« Actually, we´re not doing this because of you, Pai revealed. There are some people we wish to see on Earth. Just like you. »_

_Kisshu let out a faint laugh, not even curious._

_« Yeah ? That´s not my problem. Take another ship._

_« Since you´re taking one, we´ll accompany you. It´ll buy us time. Besides, your driving skills won´t lead you very far. _

_« You´ll crash in an asteroid for sure, Taruto added. And this ship is brand new, it would be too bad. »_

_With this, the two aliens turned their backs to Kisshu and entered the space ship. He stood there for a second, hesitant and irritated. _

_« Well, what are you waiting for ? » yelled the redhead from the door._

_He sighed and followed his comrades._

* * *

Kisshu got down from the tree and landed on the floor. He then walked slowly to the hidden cavern. He was awfully tired. 

_Ichigo…_

But he knew he would not be able to sleep.

* * *

There is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think ! 


	2. Ichigo´s happiness

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Ichigo´s happiness_**

_«Ichigo… I love you more than I´ll ever be able to love anyone. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me ?_

_«Masaya… this… this is the happiest moment of my life !_

_«Ichigo… _

« Ichigo ! » shouted Ryou.

The young woman gave a start and turned around, to meet Ryou´s exasperated eyes. She felt her cheeks turn strawberry red and giggled nervously.

« Ano… I did it again ?

« Again, Ichigo-san, Keiichiro nodded.

« Listen, Ichigo, you have plently of time daydreaming about your fiance when you´re not working ! Ryou exclaimed. Right now, you´re at the Café and costumers are waiting for you to take their order ! You heard me ? »

Before she could say yes, he put forcefully a piece of pie in her hands and pointed to th e nearest table.

« This couple asked for apple pie. Get to work now ! »

Then he left her stranded on her chair and rushed inside the kitchen. Ichigo did her best to hide her blush and went to table seven to give the pie. Keiichiro gave her his « sorry smile » and followed Ryou.

« Ichigo onee-chan ! »

Ichigo turned back to see Purin pass the Café doors, breathing heavily, her fair hair in a terrible mess. Costumers stared at her in amusement while she was getting to her friend. Obviously, she had run like crazy to arrive there in time.

« I´m sorry I´m late ! Heicha lost one of her books this morning and we messed up the all house to find it, Purin said very fast.

« That´s okay, Purin-chan. We don´t have a lot of clients today, Ichigo reassured her with a smile.

« Ichigo-san ! » said a voice behind them.

Retasu had left the kitchen with a lemon cake and was heading towards the two girls. She smiled when she saw her younger friend.

« Purin-san ! You finally arrived !

« And I´m ready to help, Retasu onee-chan ! Let me take your cake for you !

« I can do it, don´t worry…

« I insist ! »

Purin took the pastry from the green-haired Mew´s hands and exclaimed :

« Who ordered a lemon cake, ladies and gentlemen ?

« Over here ! »

While she was giving the cake to the client, Retasu gave Ichigo an amused look.

« I heard you were a little… distracted today. Once again.

« Well, I have an excellent reason, right ? I´m getting married to Masaya in three days ! »

Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. Retasu hid a laugh.

« Sure, but you know Shirogane-san is a bit… in a bad mood these days, so you should try not to irritate him.

« Oh ! He´s so irritating himself, Ichigo growled. But I don´t care ! I´m getting married, I´m getting married…

« ICHIGO ! yelled Ryou from the kitchen.

« Got it, Mister Bossy ! »

She went to answer a costumer´s demand. Retasu shook her head with a tender look. She was pleased to see her friend so happy.

It had been six years since the aliens left. And four years since they defeated the Saint Rose Crusaders. But they were the last ennemies they had to face. The Earth was safe now and Ryou and Keiichiro had announced to their girls that the Mew mews were officially out of business… since there weren´t any threats to the planet anymore.

Things had changed a lot. Café Mew mew was now a normal Café. Keiichiro was still the pastrycook and the costumers were numerous, of course. Ichigo, Retasu and Purin were still working as waitresses, remembering the good times they had spent there. But Minto and Zakuro had quit. Minto was now focusing on her ballet performances. She was eighteen and her parents were starting to arrange dates for her with rich heirs, hoping to find her a proper husband. She was so busy, her friends didn´t have the opportunity to spend time with her for a long period. Zakuro, who was twenty-one, was currently in China, to develop her actress carreer. She had appeared in several Japanese movies and became even more famous. She was currently shooting a Chinese drama in Shangai. She hadn´t change much, except that she was more gorgeous, of course. She phoned her friends at least once a week, and even if she didn´t said much to them, her voice was warm and friendly.

Purin had really grown up. She was now fourteen. She was way taller and really beautiful. Her hair was longer and now she was wearing it in a simple braid. She was more mature too : she had quit saying ''na do da'' a long time ago, and, even though she was still cheerful and funny, she was also more discreet. And sometimes, she was looking so lonely… a lot of boys found her attractive, but she didn´t want to be with any of them. The Mews knew that she was missing Taruto. Her Taru-taru.

Retasu knew very well what she was going through. Because she was missing Pai. Ever since he left to his home planet, she had been watching the stars every night, hoping to see him again… but it never happened. She was twenty now, and had become even more beautiful too. She´d got rid of her glasses and cut her hair to her shoulders : she was having a great impression on other male students at the university – she was currently studying oceanography. But she never accepted to go out with one of them. None of them was Pai. Purin felt exactly the same way for Taruto. The two friends had got closer because of their lost loves, and were spending more time together.

Ichigo had never been happier in her whole life. She was as cheerful and playful as she was as a teenager, even though she was nineteen now. Her hair was longer and she was wearing it in a simple ponytail. Masaya had come back from England to study at the Tokyo University with her and their relationship had never gone so well. Especially now that he had propose to her ! Like she said, the wedding was set in three days and everyone was invited. She had already chose her dress, but kept it a secret from him : she wanted to impress him.

Ryou was still his usual self after all these years : he was twenty-three now. He had gave Ichigo up and was starting to see other girls. Right now, he wasn´t involved in any serious relationship, but at least he had stopped being depressed because of the Iriomote Wildcat. He was still teasing her – just for fun, but more gently now. Except some days where he was in a bad mood, like today. His mood was always unpredictable. As for Keiichiro, he was the same charming gentleman and excellent pastrycook.

* * *

At the end of the afternoon, the girls had finished their work. Purin was about to put the « Close » sign on the door when Masaya appeared in the alleyway.

« Are you closing already, Purin-chan ? he asked, quite surprised.

« Konnichiwa, Aoyama onii-chan ! You came to see Ichigo onee-chan ?

« Of course ! I would like to take her on a little cruise tonight… but don´t tell her, it´s a surprise. Our little secret, okay ? »

She smiled, a bit annoyed. Masaya was very nice, but since they weren´t really spending time together, and rarely seeing each other, he hadn´t noticed she wasn´t a little girl anymore.

« Sure, Aoyama onii-chan. She should get out any minute now…

« Konnichiwa, Masaya ! »

Ichigo had stepped out of the Café, a bright smile on her face. Masaya went to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

« Hello, my princess ! Are you ready ?

« We´re going somewhere tonight ?

« I´ve got a surprise for you.

« Oh, goody ! I love surprises ! Let´s go ! »

She turned to Purin and kissed her forehead.

« Good bye, Purin-chan !

« Have fun, Ichigo onee-chan. »

The couple left happily the Café. Purin watched them, pleased but sad at the same time. They loved each other so much…

_Taru-taru…_

She sighed and went back into the Café. Retasu was sitting on a chair, looking by the window. She turned back when she saw Purin and gave her a comforting smile.

« Retasu onee-chan, would you like to go walk with me ?

« Of course, Purin-san » she answered, showing no surprise.

And the two friends left silently the Café together.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon ( I hope ! ) Don´t forget to tell me what you think so far !


	3. Minto´s engagement

**Here you are ! The chapter 3 of Ren' ai. Sorry it took a little while, but there was some kind of malfunction of the document manager. Now its´fixed. Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**_Minto´s engagement_**

_« Has Fujiwara Zakuro found herself a boyfriend ?_

_Sources on the One night in Shangai movie set in China report us that the famous actress and model Fujiwara Zakuro is currently dating her partner, singer Watanabe Daiki. One of the cameramen saw them together eating in a local restaurant, and says that « _it looked pretty serious between them. She was smiling and everything, and he was being extremely charming. »

_The Japanese star didn´t wish to give any comment on this rumor, but her co-stars agree to say there is definitely something serious between her and Daiki. »_

Minto put the magazine down. Her hands were trembling. She took a peep at the Zakuro poster up her bed, on the wall. The beautiful woman was smiling brightly and standing before the sea.

_This may be some stupid rumor. It can´t be true. Stars always get that._

But deep inside, she was doubting it. She felt hurt. She felt like she had been betrayed.

_Zakuro…_

Minto then looked at the photo on her desk. There was a handsome young man laying against a balcony, a glass of champain in his hand. Her father was standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

_« He´s perfect for you, Minto. He´s an excellent businessman and his society makes a lot of profit every year. Plus, he´s a real gentleman. Your mother really likes him !_

_« And you want me to marry him ?_

_« You´ll never find a better opportunity in your entire life !_

_« I don´t care, Father !_

_« What did you say ?_

_« I said I don´t care. I don´t want to marry this guy. I don´t know him. I never met him. I don´t even know who he is !_

_« Stop being so irritating ! It´s for your best. You´ll thank me once you are with him. You won´t regret it._

_« Oh yes, I will. I always will ! »_

_Why ? Why is this happening ?_

Her dad could not make her do this. Her heart belonged to Zakuro, even if it wasn´t a mutual feeling. Only she couldn´t tell him : he wouldn´t believe her. His daughter Minto, in love with a woman ? And a model ? No way !

Now, she was wishing that she wasn´t who she was. She wished to be a normal girl. Not a rich heiress.Just like Ichigo, who was getting married to Masaya, the love of her life, in three days.

_Ichigo… I hope you realize how lucky you are._

Minto had a sad smile. She wasn´t happy. But at least her friend was.

_Then, if **you **are happy, Zakuro, it´s okay..._

_Really ? _


	4. Memories

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Memories_**

**__**

_It´s been six years, but Tokyo has not really changed, _Pai thought.

It was really strange. He had expected it to be different. He felt a bit like he had gone back in time or something. When he was still trying to eradicate humankind and thinking about plans to destroy the Mew mews.

_« Why ? Why do living things who were originally born on the same planet, have to kill each other ?_

_« It´s called fate. »_

_I was wrong_, he thought. And Retasu was right. They didn´t have to fight. But he and his people decided to do it. It was their choice all along. They had another issue : use the Mew Aqua to heal their home planet.

It had worked. Their world was now safe and prosperous. Even on Earth, the landscapes had never been so beautiful. But it had been a long work. And now it was finally over. They had nothing to fear.

Pai smiled sadly, as he watched the blue water of the sea. He had missed Retasu so much… but he had so many things to do to help his people, he did not found the time to come back. He´d thought about her every day. He´d swore to himself he would return to Earth one day and tell her how much he loved her. No matter what could possibly happen.

In six years, Pai hadn´t changed at all physically : except that he was taller and that his hair was darker. But his family noticed that mentally he was different : he was smiling more often, being more sympathetic. He wasn´t as cold and lonely as he was before. They were pleased. He owed it to Retasu. She was the one who taught him how to smile. They had agreed that she had to be an amazing person.

Pai scanned the area one last time, and flew above the city. It was late, the sky was dark : no one could see him. He knew how to be discreet. There was a light warm breeze blewing from the clouds : it was the end of the summer, nearly autumn. Soon the weather would become more cold.

He wondered for a second if Taruto had found Purin yet. An amused smile appeared on his lips.

_He may have grown up, but he´s still a child._

* * *

Taruto was nervous. _Very _nervous. Sitting on the bench of the park, he took a peep at the piece of candy he was holding. It was his precious treasure : it was given to him by Purin under the Tokyo Dome, the day their relationship truly started.

Before this day, he´d felt something for her, but decided to ignore it. After this, he´d knew he had a liking for her. And he wasn´t really annoyed by it. It was pretty nice, thinking about her and wondering about what she was doing at the time. Staring at the candy and remembering her sparkling brown eyes and her happy smile.

_I wonder if she´s still taller than me…_

_Hey ! What am I thinking ! She´s not taller. I am taller. I´m two years older than her !_

_That _annoyed him. Six years before, Purin was slightly taller than Taruto, and he could not stand it ! It was so unfair ! Oh well. Now he had really grown up. She would be impressed.

Taruto was really different now. He was way taller, of course ; he didn´t wear his pigtails anymore. His hair – which had turned darker, just like Pai - had been cut, right under his ears. It suited him really well. Actually, the females on his planet were finding him pretty cute…

He was more mature and serious too. He was more intuitive : he could understand difficult situations better and know how to react. Even though sometimes, he couldn´t help but act a bit like a child – when he was worried, it was reassuring.

_What does Purin look like now ?_

He couldn´t guess. He prefered to have the surprise. Once again, Taruto felt nervous. Jeez… it had been six years ! How would she react ?

_Well, it´s too late to think about it now ! We´re on Earth._

He had missed his little monkey Mew more than anything. He couldn´t help but compare every female on his planet to her. He had been acting exactly like Pai. His older comrade was deeply in love with the porpoise Mew mew, Retasu. He had to admit she was very nice and sweet. The kind of girl Pai needed.

It made him think of Kisshu. His smile faded.

His friend was slowly dying. He had not been so surprised to learn it. He and Pai knew Kisshu was madly in love with Ichigo. But… damn… he looked so sick, so defenseless now. He had refused to see them and rejected them like he rejected everyone else.

Taruto did not talk to him because he knew Kisshu would not listen. He thought that if someone could make the green-haired alien happy, it had to be Ichigo. Pai and him truly believed Ichigo and Kisshu would sort things out together, and that he would gain his will to live again.

* * *

Kisshu was beginning to feel sleepy.

_I can´t believe it. I… I ´m finally going to sleep ?_

He still had Ichigo on his mind. He knew he was going to dream about her. But he was going to sleep nonetheless.

_I was right to come back. Is this a good sign ?_

It had to be a good sign.


	5. Sunset in Shangai

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Sunset in Shangai_**

« _Edward Summers Junior, only son of the rich New York businessman Edward Summers, has recently announced his engagement to the young Japanese heiress Aizawa Minto, daughter of the architect Aizawa Genki. Mr Summers´s enterprise is known for… _»

Zakuro shut the tabloid and put it back on the chair. Then she turned around to look at the window. It was sunset in Shangai. The sky had a golden-pink like color.

She´d had a busy day. Not especially because of the shooting : no, she had to escape the crowd of reporters eager to get some details about her « relationship » with her partner. This greatly annoyed her. She barely knew him and never, ever spent an evening with him. But of course, the journalists could not believe that. They wanted some romance. And she had a hard time convincing the producer of One night in Shangai to let her leave for a few days, in order to attend Ichigo and Masaya´s wedding. At least she won. She was leaving tomorrow.

Zakuro looked back at the tabloid on the floor. She kept a straight face. But her heart was a different story.

_Minto_.

Minto was engaged.

It had to be an arranged marriage. It frequently happened with rich people. Zakuro knew it very well. But somewhere, she wasn´t reassured. She was doubting.

_What if…_

Yeah, what if it was more than that ?

The actress sat on her chair.

She had to see Minto.

_I miss her and I can´t stand thinking maybe she doesn´t care about me anymore. I have to accept it._

Zakuro could accept it. She´d always been a very brave person.

Tomorrow would not come after a long time….


	6. Reunion

**Hi everyone ! Here is the sixth chapter of Ren´ai, where the three aliens finally encounter their loves. I´m sorry the fifth chapter was extremely short, but don´t worry, this one is longer.**

**For my reviewers : I´m still unsure of what the outcome will be - I mean by that, who Ichigo is going to end with, Kisshu or Masaya - but I have to say, I´m a fan of both couples, so one thing´s for sure, Masaya won´t die ( sorry for all M. haters ) and I won´t make any M. bashing too. Don´t hate me for this please, but I have my own ideas and I would like to keep them.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own TMM ( consider yourself lucky : if I did, it would certainly be a huge mess ! )**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Reunion**_

The library was closing now. Retasu put her books back in her bag and prepared to leave. She was a bit disappointed, because she enjoyed reading in this quiet, peaceful place. But it was getting really late : the night was falling. And besides, she had her classes tomorrow…

Retasu stepped out of the building. The bus stop was on the other side of the street. She went to sit on the bench and took her latest novel from her pocket. She had some time before the bus arrived, and there was enough light to read. She opened the book and started reading. At this point, like always, she lost contact with reality and fell deep inside the beautiful and pure universe of the romantic story.

She vaguely felt someone sit next to her, but didn´t pay attention to him ; however, after a while, she heard the person say :

« You really seem fascinated by this novel. »

The male voice was calm and slightly curious. Retasu simply nodded, still not looking up.

« I am. It´s an amazing story.

« May I ask what is it about ?

« It´s a romance… »

She took a deep breath and added :

« A love story between a man and a woman who come from two entirely different worlds. Because of their opposite cultures and origines, they believe it´s impossible for them to be together.

« How does it end ?

« I don´t know. I still didn´t finish it.

« But how would you like it to end ? »

The question disturbed her. She stopped reading and thought about it. It was unexpected, but she knew how to answer.

« I wish they would realize that, since they love each other, nothing can stop them from being together. Not even their families. »

There was a small silence. Then he sighed :

« You truly are a wonderful person, Retasu. »

_That voice… how come I didn´t recognize it ?_

Retasu looked up and met his purple eyes.

« Pai… ? »

He nodded with a sweet smile.

She let out a joyful laugh and fell into his arms ; he held her tightly against him and raised a hand to stroke her soft hair. Retasu put her hands around his neck and fully returned his warm embrace.

« It´s you… you are back !

« I apologize it took so long, he whispered in her ear. But I´ve been thinking about you every day… I missed you so much, Retasu. »

_It´s like a dream. A wonderful dream. A dream I don´t want to end…_

« Me too, Pai… I´ve been waiting for you all these years. »

This confession filled him with happiness.

And the two of them remained clasped in each other´s arms. None of them wanted to broke off : they had both waited for this moment for a long time.

* * *

Taruto landed in front of the door. He wasn´t sure Purin was still living in this little house, but he had to check. Taking a deep breathe, he knocked three times. And waited. 

Despite his hesitations, he was fully expecting Purin to answer. He was expecting to see her in front of him…

So, obsviously, he was totally caught off guard when he saw a little ten years old girl open the door !

« Konnichiwa ! she exclaimed with a cheerful voice. May I help you ?

« Ano… I… »

Taruto watched her in complete disbelief. Surely Purin wasn´t living here anymore !

But…

_She does look like her… same eyes, same face… and she´s as cheerful as she is… yeah !_

Could she be Purin´s little sister ?

« I´m looking for my… friend, he improvised. She´s named Purin. Do you…

« Oh, you came to see Purin onee-chan ? She went to the grocery store to buy our dinner ! She´ll be back in a few minutes ! »

She looked into her house and smiled brightly.

« You can come in and wait for her ! I´m Heicha, her little sister ! Pleased to meet you !

« Ano… »

Before he could react, the hyper child took him by the hand and led him inside the house, to the living room. Then she practically forced him to sit down on a cushion.

« Ano… arigato, he muttered, not knowing what to say.

« You´re welcome ! »

Then she sat in front of him and began to watch him very carefully, her eyessparkling with curiousity.

_Jeez ! What did that kid take ?_

Then Taruto heard a noise upstairs… and remembered something.

« Say… did you say _our _dinner ? he asked Heicha. That means you´re not alone ?

« No, there are my four brothers ! Lucha, Honcha, Hanacha and Chincha ! They´re quadruplets ! »

_There are **more **of them ?_

_How is it possible to have so much siblings ?_

It wasn´t common at all on his planet. The families usually had only two children, not more. He didn´t really know why, it was just like this.

Before Taruto had time to think about it, he heard the door open. Heicha jumped on her feet and left the living room.

« Purin onee-chan ! he heard her scream. You have a visitor !

« A visitor ?

« Yes ! Is it your lover you´re always talking about ? »

Hearing these words, Taruto felt his insecurity disappear. He stood up and watched the door and Purin was entering with curiousity.

When she saw him, she recognized him straight away. She froze to the spot.

« Taru-taru… ? » she whispered.

These simple words inexplicably filled him with wonder. Before either of them could realize it, the young alien had jumped on the monkey Mew and was now hugging her desperately, as if she was going to disappear.

« Oh, Purin ! he exclaimed, Purin ! I missed you so much ! »

She stood still for a second, taken aback. Then she fully realized what was happening. _Taru-taru was back._

Purin instantly burst into tears and hugged him back. Both of them had a happy smile on their faces, even if the young girl was crying. Taruto kissed her forehead tenderly.

« It´s you, Taru-taru ! It´s really you ! Purin managed to articulate.

« It´s me, and I´m not leaving you. I´m staying now ! »

She laid on his shoulder, her eyes filled with tears.

Just at this moment, Heicha came back in the room, and obviously, noticed them, clasped in a fond embrace. A HUGE smile appeared on her lips. She turned back to the corridor and yelled :

« Chincha, Lucha, Hanacha, Honcha ! Purin onee-chan has found her boyfriend ! »

Almost immediately after this, the four quadruplets and the little girl rushed inside the living room and eyed the couple with delight. Taruto cleared his throat, a bit embarassed, but Purin was smiling.

« Minna, say hello to Taru-taru onii-chan ! » she declared cheerfully.

The next second, her siblings had jumped on him and were hugging him like crazy, all of them talking at one.

« Taru-taru onii-chan, are you gonna marry Purin onee-chan ?

« Why do you have those pointy ears ?

« Would you like some candy ? »

He struggled to get free and, more important, get some air ! But they had to be of Purin´s family, because their grip was great !

« Do you like marshmallow ?

« Can I touch your ears ?

« What´s your favorite color ?

« Ano… yes, no, and yellow ! he managed to pronounce.

« Now now, Minna ! Purin spoke. We´re gonna have a dinner to celebrate Taru-taru´s arrival ! There are spaguettis in the kitchen ! Would you…

« Oh boy ! Spaguetti !

« Let´s go prepare it !

« The last one in the kitchen is doing all the work ! »

And they instantly rushed out of the room. Breathing heavily, Taruto got back on his feet, with the help of Purin.

« Jeez… you have some siblings !

« They really like you, she stated. It´s the first time I see them so excited.

« Good thing for me. I can´t imagine what they could do to someone they don´t like. »

He was joking, but then he heard her sob. Surprised and concerned, he went to her side to wipe her tears.

« Purin, are you okay ? I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to hurt you. It was a joke…

« Oh, that´s not it ! she said. I´m just so… so happy to see you again, Taru-taru ! »

Taruto sighed with relief and held her against him again. She returned the hug, still sobbing a bit.

« Me too, Purin. Me too.

« You´re not leaving this time, huh ?

« No, no. I´m staying with you. »

And he meant it.

* * *

When Ichigo wokeup the next morning, she had a big smile on her face. 

_Two days, two days and I´m getting married ! _

That was the first thing she thought.

She was alone in her house : Masaya had an early class this morning. When she went to the kitchen, she saw he had made hot chocolate for her.

_Aww… he´s so nice !_

What is possible to be as adorable as Masaya was ?

Ichigo went to the living room first, to clean the little mess on the couch. There were lots of magazines on the cushions. One of the tabloids draw her attention.

_Is this Minto´s father on the cover ?_

Before she could check it out, she heard a weak cough coming from the window.

Ichigo looked up.

There was Kisshu.

* * *

**There you go ! I hope you liked it ! Next chapter coming soon !**


	7. Her chocolate eyes

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Her chocolate eyes**_

« Hi, Ichigo. »

Saying that Ichigo was surprised would have been a HUGE euphemism. She was stunned. Astouned. Dumbfounded.

The only words that escaped her lips were :

« Ki… Kisshu ? »

_It can´t be him. No, it can´t be…_

She closed her eyes and then opened them, expecting the alien to have disappeared. But no, he was still here, standing on the window´s edge with some difficulty.

The second chock came when she fully realized in what state he was. It could be recaped with a single word : pityfull.

His body was skinny, nearly skeleton-like ; his once beautiful golden eyes had turn into a greenish-yellow color. His face was marked by shadows. His skin was diaphanous. He seemed terribly tired and was struggling to stand up. But what shocked her the most was the look in his eyes : a strange mixture between despair and contentment.

_Oh my God. What… what in the world happened to him ?_

Then Kisshu spoke :

« I´m… I´m glad to see you, Ichigo. »

And the answer hit her. This was a stupid question.

Remorse filled her like some evil poison. Her eyes became wet.

_He came to see me…_

_He… he´s like this because of me…_

« Kisshu… she muttered, not knowing what to do, or what to say.

« I… »

He tried to get in, but slipped and nearly fell. Without thinking, Ichigo rushed to his side and helped him get up. He gave her a grateful smile.

« Arigato…

« Come to the sofa… you´ll be able to lay down. »

That wouldn´t help him, she knew it. He needed way more than some rest. But it was the only thing she could think of.

She helped him to lay on the couch, and pulled a cushion under his head. He let out a cough and took her hand ; taken by surprised, Ichigo didn´t push it away. But she shivered.

_His skin… is so cold !_

« Ichigo… he spoke. I came to tell you…

« No, no, don´t talk, she commanded desperately. You… it´s okay. Would you like some hot chocolate ? I have some in the kitchen…

« Ichigo.

« It´s warm and good ! You´ll like it. »

He understood she would not let it go. He sighed.

« Fine. Chocolate. But after…

« I´ll get it ! »

The young woman practically rushed to the kitchen.

Once she arrived inside, she locked the door behind her and fell on a chair. Then she started crying.

_Kisshu… Kisshu !_

* * *

Kisshu watched Ichigo leave. A small smile appeared on his lips. 

_She´s even more cute than before. But it looks like she hasn´t changed much._

Good. He didn´t want her to change.

He was so… God, he was so pleased to see her again. It was so satisfying. A true relief.

Nothing could possibly go wrong now...

* * *

A few minutes later, Ichigo came back with the hot chocolate. He sat up to take it. Ichigo tried to push him down. 

« No, stay...

« Don´t worry, Ichigo, I´m fine, he reassured her. I´m not that sick, you know. »

He gave her an innocent, gentle smile.

« Actually, seeing you makes me feel better. »

_Oh no..._

The redhead blushed and turned away. He then noticed her face was wet.

« Ichigo ? Kisshu asked, concerned, were you crying ?

« What ? Oh, no, she answered really fast. Ano... I´m a bit tired, that´s all. »

He nodded in disbelief ; she made a movement to give him the chocolate bowl. He saw her left hand.

Something immediately draw his attention : the ring on her finger.

Without thinking, Kisshu grabbed Ichigo´s wrist, making her gasp, and approached it to his face to look at the jewl. A dark shadow appeared in his eyes.

_It´s... no. It can´t be..._

« What´s that ring, Ichigo ? the alien said.

« Kisshu, you should...

« _What´s that ring _? »

Despair was rising in his voice. He tried to get up and started to shake her wrist. Ichigo let out a sob and backed away from his grip.

« Is it...

« Calm down, please, Kisshu, Ichigo pleaded with a scared tone. You...

« _Answer me ! _Is it an engagement ring ? »

_Oh my God._

She couldn´t lie. Not to him. Not about that subject.

He had to know the truth.

« Yes... yes. »

He stopped moving and looked at her.

Ichigo gasped as she looked into his eyes. All emotions had vanished. They were empty.

These were the eyes of a dead man.

When he spoke, his tone was emotionless.

« Who ? »

_Don´t answer._

But, for some reason, she couldn´t help it.

« Masaya. »

* * *

_Masaya._

Damn it.

How could he... how could he forget him ?

Because, as outstanding as it looked like, Kisshu had _totally _forgot him. Erased any images of him from his memory. He had thought about Ichigo, and only about Ichigo. He had forgot the reason why she didn´t love him in the first place.

_Masaya_.

The alien let out a sad laugh.

He had been foolish. Idiot. Ridiculous.

What he was doing seemed meaningless now. What exactly could he do ? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was nothing he could do.

Ichigo would never love him.

The night fell in his mind as he collapsed on the floor. Before blacking out, he vaguely heard the love of his life scream his name.


	8. Masaya´s doubts

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Masaya´s doubts**_

Today´s first class was finally over ; Masaya had a fifteen minutes break now. He decided to go study his next exam at the library.

The young man sat at the table and started reading the article he had to memorize. It was about Earth pollution and the possible solutions that could be applied ; he found it fascinating. He wanted later to find a job that could help him protect the environnement. He already had an offer from a local recycling program, and it looked really interesting. And he really needed a job now that he was soon getting married to Ichigo.

The simple thought of her made him smile. Masaya couldn´t wait until the wedding in two days : he had made sure that it would be the wedding of her dreams, the most beautiful ceremony she could have imagined.

_This is gonna be the happiest moment of our lives, _he swore to himself.

He just hoped he wouldn´t deceive Ichigo. He loved her more than life itself... but would it be enough ? She deserved so much... she was such an amazing person : there were moments where he just couldn´t believe his luck.

At this moment, his cellphone rang, interrupting his thoughts. The librarian gave him an insistent glare and Masaya stood up. He went behind a shelf, not to disturb anyone, and watched the screen.

_It´s Ichigo´s number !_

Pleased but a bit surprised, Masaya answered.

« Moshi moshi, Ichigo ? How...

« Oh, Masaya... »

He immediatly stopped. Ichigo´s voice was deformed by sobs.

_Oh my God !_

« Ichigo, are you hurt ? What is it ? » he nearly yelled.

« I... »

She tried to talk, but failed as she burst into tears again.

« Ichigo ? What is it ? Please, answer ! »

She finally managed to catch her voice.

« It´s... _Kisshu... _»

Masaya´s eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_Kisshu._

The name awakened in him a whole bunch of memories.

Not very good memories.

« _Ichigo is MINE ! _»

Kisshu. The evil, desperate alien who had passionately loved Ichigo. Who had tried to make her his and hurt her so many times. Who had nearly killed _him _because of his jealousy.

He remembered the day Kisshu tortured him, deep in the mountain. That same day, he almost murdered the cat girl too.

But, most of all, he remembered the _despair _he had seen in her eyes. The sadness. The anger. The love that would never be returned.

Despite all that the alien had done, Masaya had never really managed to hate him.

Actually... he _pitied _him. He felt compassion. And... jealousy.

Ichigo didn´t love Kisshu. But she had feelings for him. Maybe she didn´t realize it herself, but the young man had. He had noticed the way she looked at him and her terrible distress when she thought he was dead.

Kisshu had even sacrificed himself to save her. Masaya couldn´t say the same. In fact, it was Ichigo who risked her life for him.

He kinda _admired _his rival. Maybe the feeling wasn´t clear... but it was here.

And now, she was crying about him.

Masaya didn´t know what was going on. But his face had turned into a shadow.

_Ichigo..._

« M... Masaya ? » she pronounced with fear.

She feared that he had hung up.

_This is no time to doubt._

His fiance obsviously needed him.

« What is it, Ichigo ? » he asked in a calm voice, in order to reassure her.

« Kisshu is here... »

She sniffed.

« And... oh my God, he´s so sick. It´s awful... he fainted... he won´t wake up... I think he´s dying ! »

Her voice became hysterical.

« Please, Masaya, come over ! I don´t know what to do ! »

He didn´t hesitate.

« I´ll be right there. »


	9. Seiji´s advice

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Seiji´s advice**_

« Aizawa-sama ? asked the maid. There is someone on the phone for you. »

Minto didn´t hear her.

She was sitting on her bed, the _Mondain _magazine opened on her knees. She had just read Edward Summers Jr´s interview. Her _fiance´_s interview.

He had barely mentionned her.

« _Your mother recently stated that you were currently involved in a relationship..._

_« Oh, yes... I am to be engaged to a Japanese heiress. Her father is a friend of mine. He and I have been business partners, especially in... _»

_That´s it. Japanese heiress. _He hadn´t even say her name.

He didn´t care who she was or what she could feel. He just thought about the financial advantages this marriage would bring to him.

Minto had never felt so alone in her life.

« Aizawa-sama ! »

The young girl looked up. The maid handed her the phone.

« Someone wishes to talk to you. »

Then she left the room. Without curiousity, Minto answered.

« Moshi moshi ?

« Hello, imouto-chan. How are you ? »

She gave a start. A bright smile – the first one for a long time – appeared on her lips.

« Seiji ?

« The one and only ! he responded with a chuckle. You weren´t expecting me, were you ?

« I´m so glad to hear you ! It´s been like ages since your last call.

« Gomen nasaii, Minto. I´ve been more than busy lately. You know, jewls business requires a lot of work...

« And eveything´s fine for you at Le Caire ?

« Yes... but I should be the one to ask questions. Mother told me about your engagement. »

Her smile faded. She sighed.

« Yes...

« How do you feel about it ? Seiji asked in a friendly tone. It can´t be easy.

« To be honest, no. »

Minto hesitated, then decided to confide to him how she really felt. Being her older brother, he could understand her better than anyone else. They had grown up in the same universe and he too was forced to marry a rich woman, chosen by their parents.

« I don´t want to marry him. I don´t know him and... I don´t think I´ll ever be able to like him. Actually... for what I have seen... he disgusts me. »

Her voice was trembling. Seiji remained silent for a moment.

« Do you want an advice, imouto-chan ? » he suddenly asked.

Minto nodded, even though he couldn´t see her.

« Always.

« Ever since I married Aika, I´ve been regretting not being able to rebel against Father. I don´t love her. She doesn´t love me. We´re both unhappy : we barely speak to each other. We don´t even know anything about each other. Actually, I think she´s seeing someone else... and I can´blame her. »

His voice became more confident.

« Minto, say _no _to Father. Tell him you won´t marry this guy. Or all your dreams will be shattered. There is nothing worse than spending the rest of your life with someone you don´t love. »

Minto was moved.

_What was I thinking ?_

Even if Zakuro didn´t have feelings for her, was it a reason to let it go ? To marry a perfect stranger ?

_No_.

No, it wasn´t.

This was her life. Her dreams, her desires. Her father could not force her to do this. He couldn´t manipulate her fate.

« Arigato, Seiji. »

He let out a sad laugh.

« Anytime, Minto. I just hope I helped you.

« You did. Believe me. »


	10. Talking together

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Talking together**_

« Thailand, huh ? » said Pai, amused.

Retasu nodded, blushing slightly.

« Yes, I´m going there next summer. It´s a special program for the oceanography students, like me. We´re going to go diving on the cost and study underwater landscapes.

« You sound really excited.

« I am ! I´ve been waiting for this opportunity for ages. This program has only recently been applied in Japan.

« And how long will it last ?

« About two months, I think. It´ll be great. »

She cleared her throat and added shyly :

« It would be nice if you could come too. You know... just... I would be pleased. »

Pai gave her an affectionate look.

« I´ve always liked the ocean, he revealed. It makes me think of you. »

Retasu blushed even more and smiled, delighted by his comment.

The two of them were sitting in her kitchen, in front of the table. They were eating breakfast – a quite late breakfast, considering it was ten o´clock in the morning. But they had spent a lot of time talking together last night.

It had been wonderful. Sharing memories... telling each other what they had been doing... Retasu had rarely felt so pleased to talk to someone. It was the same for him. They could understand each other so well.

When, finally, last night, she went to sleep, he´d stayed with her, embracing her protectively while she was sleeping. It had been a long, peaceful, amazing night.

This morning, Pai had discovered that hot chocolate was pretty good, despite his doubts.

« And how is the ocean on your planet ? she asked.

« Pretty much like yours. There is more lands than water, actually. And the water isn´t salty. However, I have to admit there are way more species of aquatic plants and animals in Earth´s seas. I was impressed when I saw it.

« The underwater world is so beautiful... sometimes, I feel more secure in the sea than on earth. »

Pai smiled, sipping his chocolate.

« Of course. Aren´t you a finless porpoise after all ?

« I´m glad it´s the animal DNA I received, Retasu admitted. I think it´s the one that suits me best. Even though I didn´t know how to swim at first. »

His eyes widened.

« Really ? You couldn´t swim ?

« Ano... I never really learnt how to do it, she saif with an embarassed giggle. That´s why I didn´t feel very secure in the group at the beginning.

« And now you can swim ?

« Thanks to Mew Aqua. You... you remember maybe that it allowed me to change into a mermaid ? »

He remembered.

It wasn´t a very good memory.

« _I beg of you ! I... I only want to save **him** ! _»

He put his cup down.

Retasu frowned, seeing his mood wasn´t as good as a few moments before.

« Pai ? Are you okay ?

« I´m fine, he reassured her. I´m just a bit tired...

« Oh... you can go rest if you want. I...

« Don´t worry. »

He laid his hand on hers, and she slightly shivered.

« It´s just that the trip has been long. We didn´t make it easily. »

Retasu stood up, a bit surprised.

« _We ? _You... »

Then she realized what he meant and smiled.

« Kisshu and Taruto ? They´re with you ?

« Of course, Pai chuckled. Taruto couldn´t stand living without his monkey Mew mew. Purin. He kept talking about her every day. It was a bit annoying, actually.

« It´s really great ! she laughed. Purin has missed him a lot ! She was so sad after he left. She´s gonna be delighted.

« So will he !

« How about Kisshu ? Has he got over Ichigo ? »

Pai cleared his throat. His face clouded over.

« As a matter of fact, no. Not at all. »

His voice had a sad tone. Retasu, curious, got closer and took his hand.

« You look worried. Is it that serious ? »

The tall alien sighed.

« Worse. He´s dying. »

Retasu gave a start.

« What ? Are you serious ?

« Absolutely. You should see him. He´s exhausted, mentally and physically. All these years he´s been longing for her. He rejected everyone : his parents, as well as Taruto and I.

« Oh my God » she whispered.

_I can´t believe... love can do that to people. Kisshu..._

« We believe that if he can talk to Ichigo, he´ll be able to feel better », Pai added.

Retasu didn´t answer. A concerned look appeared on her face.

_Oh no..._

_No, that wasn´t a good idea..._

« Retasu ? »

He had noticed she wasn´t agreeing.

The young woman shook her head.

« Pai... I have to tell you something.

« What is it ?

« Ichigo is engaged. She´s engaged to Masaya. They are getting married in two days now. »

Pai just looked at all. He remained silent.

Then he lowered his head and let out a heavy sigh.

« Oh no...

« You kinda forgot Masaya, didn´t you ? she understood.

« Yes. I have to admit... yes. It was a stupid mistake. »

He stood up.

« A terrible mistake. Kisshu won´t take this well. Really not. »

_He´s afraid, _Retasu thought, _and concerned. He´s worried for Kisshu._

She gave him a compassionate smile and embraced him to comfort him. He had a grateful look and returned the hug.


	11. An alien and a little monkey

_**Chapter 11**_

_**An alien and a little monkey**_

Masaya arrived at their house fifteen minutes after Ichigo´s call. He had asked a friend of his to tell the professor he wouldn´t show up in class today.

The little cottage in which Ichigo and he were living was undoubtfully the cutest of the street. Masaya inherited it as a present from his aunt. He had decided to ask his love to live here with him on her seventeen birthday. They had been living there together for two years now.

When he opened the door, he distinctly heard sobs coming from the living room.

« Ichigo ? It´s me ! » he yelled, throwing his stuff on the table.

The young girl immeditaly stepped out of the room. Her pretty face was filled with tears. Still crying, she went to him and buried her face in his chest.

« Oh, Masaya... Masaya ! Thank God, you´re here ! »

He had never felt so worried. He just couldn´t stand seeing his love crying ; it reminded him of the terrible nightmares he was having six years ago, before Diipu Buruu´s awakening. He hugged her tenderly and wiped her tears.

_She´s totally panicked... I have to reassure her._

She needed his help.

« It´s okay, Ichigo. Everything´s gonna be fine, he said in order to calm her down. Where... where is he ?

« On the sofa... he´s just laying there... he won´t...

« Stay calm. Take me to him. »

She sniffed, but nodded and led him inside the room. Masaya immediately saw Kisshu, laying on the couch.

_Oh Jesus..._

Ichigo had all the reasons in the world to go frantic. « Sick » wasn´t even strong enough to describe the alien´s state. He didn´t look a living person. He was nothing but a shadow...

_She was right._

_He´s going under._

Ichigo had put a wet compress on his forehead and laid the covers over his body.

_That won´t help._

_She knew this. She just wanted to do something, even if it was pointless. She cares for him._

Again, his face clouded over. But, again, he put his feelings aside. He sat next to Kisshu to have a better look.

_He´s been through a lot of pain..._

Masaya sighed in compassion. Then he turned to Ichigo. She was staring at him helplessly.

« What can we do, Masaya ? What can we do to help him ? »

_Good question._

How could they help an alien ?

_Think. Think. She needs you._

_There has to be a solution..._

The hospital ? No way.

Medicine ? Would they even work ?

Ryou could maybe help ? Masaya thought about it... but he frowned. Even if there was the slightest chance that Ryou would accept to help Kisshu – one the aliens responsible for his parent´s death -, could he really do something for him ? He too didn´t know anything about the alien´s organism...

No... Kisshu needed to be cured with his planet´s remedy.

He needed to be seen by his friends.

_But that´s impossible..._

_Or is it ?_

Masaya stood up. He had an idea.

« Ichigo ?

« Yes ? she asked hopefully.

« Do you remember the two other aliens Kisshu used to work with ?

« Ano... Pai and Taruto ?

« Yes, them. Do you think maybe they came with Kisshu ? »

Ichigo just stared at him. She obviously didn´t get his point.

« I remember you told me that Purin was friends with the youngest... Taruto » he insisted.

And she seemed to understand.

« I... yeah. It´s true.

« Then... if they all came, Purin would know, right ? I mean, Taruto probably went to see her... »

Ichigo´s eyes lit up ; before he could move, she rushed to the phone to type her friend´s number.

_Please... please, Masaya, be right ! _she thought.

He sat down next to Kisshu again.

* * *

« Come on, silly ! Don't be shy !

« You´re sure they won´t hurt me ?

« Of course ! Monkeys are so nice ! They´ll love you ! I mean, they´re just like me ! »

_That´s why I´m so anxious ! _Taruto thought.

The two friends were hanging out at the little zoo where Purin used to perform her tricks. Luckily for the young alien, it wasn´t really crowded on Friday mornings ; but Purin had insisted for him to wear human clothes in order to go unnoticed, and she had bought him a hat – to hide his ears -, jeans and a leather jacket. He had to admit he looked really cool with these ; actually, a group of girls were watching him very carefully right now from afar, giggling and blushing.

They were in front of the monkey place ; the small animals had warmly welcomed Purin with excited movements... and were eyeing Taruto with evident curiousity. He felt a bit insecure : they were like Purin´s other family, they were wondering if he was good enough for her and if they would accept him or not.

« You can hold Kiki ! She´s very sweet, Purin decided. I know her since she´s a baby. »

She raised a hand and took the little monkey in her arms. Taruto watched her hesitantly. She looked really adorable... her eyes reminded him of Purin, actually. He leaned forward to take the monkey, but a surprise came to him : she jumped off his friend´s grip into his arms and started to hug him !

« I can´t believe it ! » Taruto articulated, nearly suffocating because of her tight grip.

Purin was laughing like crazy, with tears in her hazel eyes.

« Told ya ! She loves you ! she chuckled.

« I can see that... »

He allowed himself to tenderly contemplate his friend.

_She´s so cute when she´s laughing..._

He had a weird feeling in his chest, and felt his cheeks turn pink. He immediately looked away ; fortunately, Purin didn´t notice. Kiki then got back next to her fellow monkeys. The young girl took Taruto´s hand and led him to the fountain.

« Tell me, Taru-taru, how is your planet now ? »

He sat next to her on the edge and answered.

« It´s wonderful. The plants and the trees have come back and there even more species than there were on Earth. There are huge forests, and waterfalls, and green hills with caverns where we can live. The climate is so warm, it´s almost always sunny...

« It sounds so amazing... she sighed. I wish I could see it. »

_Maybe... one day... _he thought hopefully.

_Don't go to fast. It´s still early. _

« And did you come alone ? she asked. I mean, how are Pai and Kisshu ?

« Ano... they´re here with me, he revealed.

« Really ? This so great ! Where are they ?

« Well... Pai was supposed to go meet Retasu. »

Her eyes sparkled.

« I was _sure _he liked her ! she exclaimed, grinning.

« Yeah... I thought so too... he usually didn´t show his feelings so it was hard to tell. But sometimes, it was really obvious.

« Retasu onee-chan is gonna be so pleased ! She missed him a lot... they would be perfect together.

« Well, they´re pretty alike after all.

« What about Kisshu ? »

Taruto´s smile faded. He cleared his throat and let out a sigh. But before he could speak, Purin´s cellphone started to ring in her pocket. She apologized and answered.

« Moshi moshi ? »

Right after she said this, a worried expression appeared on her face. Taruto watched her with curiousity.

« Ichigo onee-chan ? You´re crying ? »

And he understood immediately.

« Purin...

« Wait... what ? Kisshu ? Ichigo, I don´t under... Taruto ? »

She looked at him, concerned.

« Yes, he... but, how do you... Ichigo ?

« Purin, give me the phone » Taruto commanded.

His voice was firm and resolute. She was surprised... but she obliged. He took the cell and brought it to his ear. It was pretty similar to their own communicators.

« Ichigo ?

« Tar... Taruto ? »

_Holy crap._

Purin´s worries were fully justified : Ichigo was sobbing and sniffing on the line. She sounded like she was in terrible pain. _Damn, no... Kisshu... something must have gone awfully wrong..._

« Ichigo, what happened to Kisshu ? » he asked in an authoritarian way.

She let out a sigh full of remorse.

« He collapsed... he won´t wake up ! she cried. Please, come over. Masaya and I have no idea what to do ! »

_HOLY CRAP !_

Aoyama !

_How could I be dumb enough to forget this guy ?_

Purin touched his shoulder.

« Taru-taru, what is it ?

« Wait a second. Ichigo ?

« Ye... yes ?

« I´m coming with Purin right now. I´m calling Pai too. Ok ? »

She didn´t even show curiousity at the mention of her old enemy´s name.

« Make it quick » she just said, and he hung up.

« I´ll tell you everything, Purin, but I have to contact Pai first, he said to his concerned friend. Everything´s gonna be fine. »

_I just hope that sounded convincing._


	12. Melody of hope

_**Chapter 12**_

**_Melody of hope_**

_A few hours left, and we´re in Tokyo, _Zakuro thought.

The purple-haired model was on her ''Air China'' plane, heading to Japan. In first class, of course. She was sitting on a comfortable, soft seat with a cover on her knees and a pillow behind her head. The plane had left two hours ago. She would be back in time for the ceremony.

She was a bit agitated, even if she was doing her best no to show it. She wasn´t really returning for Ichigo´s wedding.

She was returning for Minto.

_But is she waiting for me ?_

Zakuro waved her pen over the sheet of paper on the tablet.

She sighed and tried to continue her writing.

_Silver stars, shining above us_

_Telling us the secrets of the sky_

_In his eyes, the gleaming miror_

_Where our dreams have last wonder..._

Then nothing. Black-out.

Zakuro sighed again. She was feeling so...

Alone.

Unwanted.

If they had knew, the fans would have laughed. Fujiwara Zakuro, the gorgeous, luminous supermodel, the talented singer, the charming actress surrounded by admirers and suitors, _alone and unwanted _?

Only it was true.

Even if she didn´t know it, Minto was the closest person Zakuro had allowed near her. She had seen the side of herself – her _true _self – she didn´t show to the world. Because the world couldn´t understand.

Minto could.

_I wonder if I shouldn´t have stayed in Shangai..._

While she was thinking this, she vaguely heard a swearword coming from the seat in front of her. Zakuro absent-mindedly remembered that it was some American businessman.

« What are you telling me, _she won´t do it _? What does that mean ? »

Loud, obnoxious rich guys... Zakuro decided to ignore him. She was tired.

But...

« Ed Summers´s company makes about millons of dollars every year ! It´s even more than Aizawa´s own incomes ! What´s his –beep- daughter thinking ?

« ...

« She doesn´t want to marry the richest guy of New York ? How many other guys like Ed does that _Minto _think she´s gonna find ?

« ...

« Damn it ! What a little...

« Mr Connor, I have to ask to calm down, said firmly the air hostess.

« _Excuse me, _but can´t you see I... »

Behind them, Zakuro remained silent.

Then a smile – a sweet, happy, wonderful smile – illuminated her face. She took her pen, and calmly leaned forward to write.

_I have your name on my soft lips_

_I wish yours could kiss my rose_

_When I look at the sky, your face is here, shining_

_You are my star, my golden light of hope..._


	13. Emotional coma

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Emotional coma**_

The alien ship was well-hidden in a little creek near Tokyo Bay. It was a peaceful place spared by pollution ; only a few people used to wonder here, because its access was pretty difficult.

But, for the aliens, there wasn´t any problem for this – thanks to teleportation.

In a whirlind, the small group appeared in the cavern, next to the ship. Pai and Masaya were supporting Kisshu, who was still unconscious. Taruto was holding Purin. Retasu was – vainly – comforting Ichigo. The redhead was still in tears, but silent now.

They all got inside the ship ; fortunately, this one had its own infirmary.

« It´s too little for all of us, Pai stated. I have to examine Kisshu. Ichigo, you might want to...

« I´m staying with him » she said calmly.

Masaya gave her a concerned look. But before she could notice, he turned his head. Pai simply nodded.

« Aoyama, help me carry Kisshu on the bed. »

The three of them went into the small cabin ; Retasu, Purin and Taruto remained outside in the corridor. The monkey Mew mew gave her green-haired friend a curious look.

« Retasu onee-chan, shouldn´t you be in class right now ? »

She just shrugged with an absent-minded expression.

« I totally forgot that when I met Pai last night. »

Despite the circumstances, Taruto and Purin grinned to each other.

* * *

« He´s still alive » said Pai after a while.

Ichigo sighed.

« Yes, I know. I noticed he was breathing. But...

« Calm down, Ichigo, Masaya said gently. Let him finish. »

Pai looked at Kisshu. His eyes were reflecting all of his anxiety.

« On our planet, when we are in important emotional pain, we usually fell into what you humans call coma. It can be more or less short. But in Kisshu´s case, it´s the worst state. His body is slowing dying. I... »

Ichigo shook her head in despair.

_No. No, don´t say it !_

The tall alien looked deep into her brown eyes. He said it.

« I can´t do anything. Our medicine is powerless for this kind of trauma. »

Masaya took his fiance by the shoulders before she could fall down. Tears were spilling on her face, as if they would never stop.

_She... she feels remorse, _he realized. _She thinks she´s responsible for this..._

What she said next confirmed his doubts.

« It´s all my fault. »

Masaya opened his mouth to violently deny this statement. But, to his surprise, Pai beat him to it.

« You are mistaken. It´s not your fault if Kisshu loves you. This boy has always been stubborn », he declared in a bitter tone.

He said gave her this strange half-smile of his, which made Ichigo stare at him wide-eyed.

_He has really changed, _Masaya thought. The last time he had seen Pai, he was a quiet, cold-hearted, almost _cruel_ alien, who had tortured him – in fact, nearly killed him – and swore to destroy all of the humans. Now he was _comforting _Ichigo – who, the young man had no doubt, he had hated a lot when they were fighting.

« I think you should stay with him » Pai spoke again.

He stood up.

« Hearing the sound of your voice might drift him back to consciousness. It´s the only thing to do. You have to talk to him. You are the only person that matters to him. You are the only one who can help him. »

Ichigo seemed to understand. She wiped her tears and went to Kisshu´s side.

« Masaya... »

He watched her with concern.

« Yes ?

« I... I need to be alone with him. »

_Alone with him._

Masaya remained silent for a moment, then responded calmly :

« Of course. Pai and I are leaving. »

Ichigo gave him a grateful smile and turned back to Kisshu. The two men went out of the cabin and Pai closed the door behind him.

« Do you... do you really think she´ll make it ? » Masaya asked.

Pai shrugged.

« Six years ago, it would have been unthinkable to me. But now things have changed. »

He didn´t say more, but the young man had understood.

_I suppose it means yes._


	14. Aishiteru

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Aishiteru**_

Taruto had gone to show Purin around in order to reassure her – she was still very worried for Ichigo. Retasu remained in the ship´s principal cabin, sitting on one of the benches. She had called the campus before coming to tell that she was sick and wouldn´t come today. They had seemed to believe her.

Pai had something to check out in one of the ship´s cabins and she had no idea where Masaya could be. Alone in the room, she was getting bored. Then her cellphone started to ring.

_Who can it be ?_

« Moshi moshi ?

« Retasu ?

«... Shirogane-san ? »

She was pretty surprised : Ryou usually never called her.

« Yes, it´s me. One of your friends came to tell me you were ill and asked me if I knew what you had. Is it serious ? »

_He´s worrying for me ? It´s nice of him..._

« Ano... arigato for worrying, Shirogane-san.

« But how are you ? »

She hesitated, but decided to tell him the truth.

« Well, actually... I´m not sick. Something happened and... I couldn´t come to college.

« What is it ?

« The aliens are back. Pai, Kisshu and Taruto, that is... »

There was a brief moment of silence. Then :

« They came back, huh ? »

His voice didn´t have any particular tone, but it wasn´t precisely warm either. Retasu decided to go on :

« Yes, but... Kisshu is still in love with Ichigo. And he didn´t take her engagement to Aoyama-san well.

« I guess I can understand that...

« He´s in coma. »

She heard Ryou gasp.

« Is it _that _serious ?

« He´s dying without her. »

She took a deep breath, and added :

« He´s in the alien ship´s infirmary right now. Shirogane-san... can Ichigo-san, Purin-san and I stay here until he gets better ? »

_If he ever gets better ?_

Ryou didn´t say anything for a while. Then he sighed :

« If you want to, of course. Retasu, you girls are free, you know. You don´t have to ask me anything.

« Arigato, Shirogane-san » she answered gratefully.

* * *

Pai stood behind the door as he listened to Retasu´s conversation. He heard her soft voice, her obvious contentment.

If he kept an emotionless face, it was to hide an expression of pain.

« _Shirogane-san !_ »

Shirogane.

He didn´t know this guy well. Actually, he never knew him at all. He had just been another source of trouble to him. Another annoying human.

But, ever since this day... the day he confronted Retasu in the deep sea... the day he saw her kissing him... he had become the object of his jealousy.

Because Retasu loved Shirogane, and didn´t feel anything for him.

_It wasn´t a clear emotion. I didn´t want to admit that... she was important, special to me. Because she was my enemy, because I had to save my people..._

But most of all, because he didn´t want to finish heartbroken like Kisshu. Because he didn´t believe she would one day return his feelings.

_Why would she ?_

_What am I next to Shirogane ?_

_I was her enemy, the one who kept hurting her and her people._

Pai closed his eyes.

_But now I´m not her enemy anymore..._

_And she seemed so pleased to see me again..._

She had been waiting for him during six years.

_This has to mean something._

* * *

Retasu hung up her phone and stood thoughtful for a while... then a voice resonated behind her, and she started.

« So... Shirogane let you stay here ?

« Pai... ? »

The tall alien had a strange, undefined expression on his face. Retasu watched with curiousity. Was it... sadness ? Doubt ?

He sighed.

« Gomen. I shouldn´t have listened to your conversation. I was just passing by.

« Ano... it´s okay, she reassured him. Yes, it was Shirogane. He was worried, he heard that I wasn´t at college today... he wanted to make sure I was fine.

« That´s nice of him. »

She couldn´t respond.

_His voice is so..._

« Pai, is there something bothering you ? »

He looked deep into her eyes. Then he sighed and came closer, until he stood right in front of her. Retasu felt a weird shiver run down her spine.

When he spoke, his voice was calm and firm.

« Since the first moment I saw you... when you were defending Earth, and when I was trying to get it back... I felt something. It was strange, but it was there. I liked seeing you, watching you fight, and act. I liked to contemplate your eyes, your face, and hear the sound of your voice... even though I tried my hardest to ignore you, I just couldn´t. »

Retasu felt bewitched. Her eyes didn´t leave his face.

« And when we met in the sea, after Christmas... you remember ? I was pleased that I finally got to be alone with you. Even if it was because of the fighting. And then I saw kissing the one you loved. Shirogane. »

He had a sad smile.

« It hurt. A lot. I don´t think I ever felt so alone in my life... at this moment. I wasn´t sure at first, but now I am. Retasu, I love you. »

_I love you._

Retasu blinked.

_He... loves me..._

_Can this be happening ?_

Then a beautiful smile appeared on her lips.

« Pai...

« But I wasn´t sure... he added. Because of Shi...

« I love you too, Pai. »

He stopped. His eyes widened.

_Did she just say... ?_

« I did love Shirogane-san. He was sweet and so understanding to me. And he still is... but... I didn´t realize that this love would not last. Actually, I think I just _liked _being in love. Thinking and dreaming about him was so nice. Only I realized... when you left... that you were more important to me than him. I realized you had been the one I truly loved. »

_So it is true..._

Pai smiled. His eyes were sparkling. He gently slid his arms around Retasu´s waist. She looked deep into his gaze.

_His eyes are so beautiful..._

He slowly bent his head. Retasu stood up on her toes, and their lips met.

It was magic.

The kiss was warm and sweet, their hearts were pounding in their chests. Pai reached around to caress her green hair, and she put her arms around his neck. He gently brought his tongue inside her mouth and sabored her fruity taste.

Around them, the world had disappeared.


	15. All about us

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**All about us**_

« You ungrateful little…

« Father…

« Do you have any idea what you have done ? You _rejected _one of New York´s richest millionnaires ! What are my business partners gonna think now ?

« Listen to me !

« No, _you _listen ! How am I supposed to find you a husband now ? Who´s gonna want to marry a girl who rejected _Edward Summers Junior_ ? »

Despite Genki´s anger, Minto was pretty calm.

She was feeling peaceful, relieved. Strong.

She had done it, she had rebeled against her father. And she knew she had been right to do it.

Too bad he didn´t share this point of view.

« After all I´ve done for you, he raged, you...

« Stop. »

Her voice was firm. Taken by surprise, he watched her, his face still red.

« As far as I remember, Minto continued, I don´t owe you anything but a rich, comfortable... _boring _life. You´ve never been there for me. I was left all alone, and all you did was sending me expensive presents or stuff like that. Like it helped. »

_I needed my family, no bibelots or dresses._

« You are the last person on Earth to decide who I shall marry. You...

« How dare you ! » yelled Genki.

Minto felt her eyes become wet.

« You had everything in your life, and you find a way to complain ! »

_He doesn´t understand anything._

_And, no matter what I do, what I say, he´ll never understand._

She turned away and walked to the door.

« Minto, come back here !

« No. I´m leaving » she whispered.

And that´s exactly what she did.

_I left it all._

She was running. Running away from everything, from her home, from her family.

_I´m alone now._

But it was the right thing to do...

_Zakuro, I did this for you..._

Tears were slidding on her face like raindrops.

She sat on a bench and hid her face in her hands.

« Don´t cry, Minto. »

An soothing, deep female voice had resonated in front of her.

A voice she knew.

A voice she loved.

Minto looked up.

« Zakuro... ? »

The purple-haired woman gave her a soft smile and stepped closer.

« I know what you did. It was brave. »

Minto muttered :

« I... I did it for you. »

Zakuro´s expression faltered. She hesitated.

Then she leaned forward and took Minto in her arms, pulling her in a warm embrace. The young girl remained silent, amazed by her actions.

Zakuro whispered :

« It´s the most beautiful thing someone has ever done for me. »

_Zakuro_.

Minto cried again and fully returned the hug.

_I´m not alone..._

« I´m not leaving you, Minto. Never again » she swore.

_You are what I´ve been waiting for all my life._


	16. We are together

_**Chapter 16**_

_**We are together**_

« _Get out of my way !_

_« No. Tokyo is going to die today. But I´ll kill you with own hands, Ichigo. That´s my last... »_

_In the middle of his sentence, the alien vanished, only to teleport right in front of her._

_«... present to you ! »_

_Ichigo started but managed to jump behind, avoiding him. Kisshu teleported behind her, smirking._

_« You´re too slow... » he whispered in her ear._

_He then hit her in the back. She gasped and fell on the floor. Luckily, she landed on her feet. Before she could move, Kisshu reappeared before her._

_« This is the end. Good bye, Mew Ichigo ! »_

_He gave the final strike._

_The cat girl avoided him, raised her foot and struck him in the face. Kisshu was thrown backwards, whirling on himself. She fell on the ground, breathing heavily. Her enemy watched for a second then started to laugh._

_« Amazing ! This is just amazing ! he exclaimed, grinning. You´re greater than I thought ! I´m moved. You hit me when I was serious ! Yes, I know... »_

_She looked up to watch him._

_« I´ll ask for your life to be spared, he told her. Let´s go together, Ichigo ! How about it ? »_

_She blinked._

Wha... what ?

_Before she could react, four multi-colored columns of light appeared in the sky. Ichigo watched them, stunned. But she remembered. Her friends... the trees... the infection..._

I have to do it... it´s now or never !

_She bent her head._

I´m sorry, Aoyama-kun. I have to destroy the tree...

_Kisshu noticed her attitude and frowned._

_« What ? Ichigo... »_

_She raised a hand. He understood._

_« Ichigo ! _

_« Strawberry Bell ! »_

_Without any hesitation, she seized her weapon and jumped in the sky, reaching the summit of the tree. Kisshu´s expression faltered. He yelled :_

_« Ichigo, stop ! You are going to die ! »_

_She didn´t listen._

_« Ichigo, look this way !_

_« Ribbon Strawberry Check ! »_

_The beam of pink light flashed from her weapon, surrounding the tree._

« The next day... you tried to win me over again, Ichigo whispered. You remember ? But this time, you decided to reach me through Aoyama-kun... »

She was so lost in her memories, she didn´t even notice that she had just used the honorifics with her fiance. An old habit she had lost years ago.

She had no idea how much timecould have pass. She didn´t care. She had been staying here, her hand laying on Kisshu´s, reminding him their past, their stories, their... moments. The precious moments they had share.

As she continued talking, and talking, Ichigo had came to realize something. Something... important.

_I won´t let him die._

_I CAN´T let him die._

No... no. This wouldn´t happen.

And, once again, she continued to recount him their past.

* * *

Masaya came in front of the door. He could hear Ichigo´s warm voice. It made him smile. 

But then she pronounced Kisshu´s name. His smile faded.

He sighed.

_I have to talk to her. This is important._

He didn´t know if it was the right moment... but they would to talk about this after all. He had to be honest with Ichigo. And he hoped she would be honest with him.

Masaya knocked.

« Ichigo ? May I come in ? »

They was a small silence. Then :

« You can, Ao... Masaya. »

_She was going to... call me Aoyama-kun._

_What... what does it mean ?_

Masaya hesitated, but opened the door and came in.

Ichigo was sitting on the edge of the bed. Kisshu was still unconscious, his head laying on the pillow, his eyes closed, breathing silently. But at least he was breathing.

« Ichigo... I have to talk to you. »

The young girl just stared at him. She didn´t seem surprised. She smiled gently.

« Of course. I... know. »

Her voice was so understanding... Masaya smiled back and sat next to her. She understood what he meant.

« Well... I was thinking... maybe... »

He cleared his throat and added :

« Maybe we shouldn´t... ano...

« Get married ? » she muttered.

_No !_

He shook violently his head.

« No ! No, that´s not what I mean. I mean... maybe... not now... »

_Damn it ! How can I say this _?

Masaya had no idea how to explain to her his feelings. Wouldn´t she be upset, hurt, or...

_Just calm down. Be honest. Tell her._

« You see... it´s because Kisshu is here, he went on. I can see you... he´s important to you. And... you have feelings for him. I´m just wondering if...

« It´s okay. »

He stopped, stunned, and watched her. Ichigo was smiling.

« I see what you mean. You don´t have to worry. »

She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. A sweet, fruity kiss. Masaya embraced her and returned it.

_Yes... it´s her... it´s my Ichigo._

When they broke off, she put a hand on his and looked at him in the eyes.

« Masaya, you are right. Kisshu is important to me. But not the same way. I love _you_. I´ll never be able to love anyone as much as I love you. You are the only man with who I´ll be happy. I know it. »

She sighed and took a peep at Kisshu.

« I know Kisshu loves me too. He will understand. I´m sure... he will understand. He´s a good person, Masaya. Even if you never saw him act nice to you. »

Masaya closed his eyes.

_But..._

« I´m not Ao No Kishi anymore, he whispered. I wouldn´t be able to protect you like he would protect you... if you needed help.

« I don´t need you to be my knight, Masaya. I need you to be with me. That´s all. »

_Ichigo._

_She´s... amazing._

« I love you » he stated calmly.

Ichigo smiled.

« I love you too. »

Then she turned back to Kisshu.

« I´ll leave you with him, he said, walking to the door. He needs your help.

« Arigato, Masaya. »

He stepped out and closed the door.

He knew everything would be fine now.

He had nothing to worry about.


	17. You are special to me

**Chapter 17**

**You are special to me**

_I' m going to kill you... dear kitten... present... stop it, Ichi..._

_Ichigo, you´re going to die..._

_Ichigo._

_ICHIGO !_

It was happening all over again, Kisshu could see it. The battle. The lights. Him, attacking her... _her_.

Ichigo.

Her name... her name was shining. Huge, bright pink capital letters. Her eyes, her hair, her smile...

Only... she wasn´t smiling to him.

No... she was crying now.

She was bending over his injured body, tears spilling from her eyes. He could see his reflexion in them. He could see himself, dying, defeated. Dying for her.

But she was crying...

_Kisshu_... she whispered, with despair in her voice.

_She is crying for me_, he realized.

_No... don´t cry, Ichigo. I was lucky. I was lucky to have this time with you..._

_I love you._

He wanted to kiss her. One last kiss, before dying.

He struggled to get up. She stood still. She didn´t help him. She couldn´t move.

During a few seconds, only one thing mattered to him : her rosy soft lips he had tasted so many times.

But he didn´t make it.

* * *

Ichigo watched him carefully. She had stopped talking. 

She felt weird.

_He... his eyes are moving. He´s dreaming..._

His lips started to part strangely. Ichigo saw it. Her eyes widened.

_This is so... familiar... wait..._

She was seeing it all over again. His last moments on Earth. At least she thought so at the time. He was trying to kiss her before dying.

_This is what he´s dreaming about._

Ichigo was sure of it.

I_ couldn´t... I didn´t kiss him back._

_Because it was impossible._

_He was kissing me to say goodbye... and I didn´t want him to die... so I didn´t do anything... I was still hoping he would live._

_But he didn´t._

_So..._

Ichigo stood still for a moment. Then she bent over Kisshu´s body.

She knew what she had to do.

Very softly, she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Kisshu opened his eyes. 

_I made it._

He... he had kiss her.

No... she kissed him.

_No. I can´t die. I can´t die now. Ichigo kissed me. I can´t die after this._

* * *

His mind was drifting back. Slowly. Very slowly. 

Ichigo understood he could hear her. He could sense her. The kiss had... worked... ?

She heard his voice in her head.

« _You don´t love me._ »

It was an accusation.

A true accusation.

She had to be honest now.

She had to say the right thing, or else...

« _No, I don´t love you._ »

There was a small silence.

« _Why did you kiss me, then ? Why did want me to wake up... and hear this_ ?

« _I wanted to be honest with you. I owe you this._

« _You don´t owe me anything. I´m nothing to you_. »

This time, Ichigo replied very violently.

« _Don´t ever say that again, or I´ll slap you, no matter what state you are in. It´s not true._

« _You´re one feisty kitten._

« _Well, that´s one of the reasons you love me, right_ ? »

If he could, he would have chuckle.

« _Yeah... one of them._

« _What are the others ?_

« _They can all be recaped like this : you are _Ichigo_. That´s the best reason ever._

« _Sometimes I think you and Masaya could get along very well. That´s exactly what he tells me._

« _What a jerk. Can´t make up his own compliments, has to copy me..._

« _Just because he loves me means he´s a jerk ?_ »

Kisshu thought about it... and couldn´t resist to tease her a bit.

« _Why not ? For all I know, I´m one._

« _Absolutely. You can´t win my affections, so you fall into coma. How smart and brave._ »

His face clouded over.

« _It´s not my fault. It´s..._

« _Yes it is your fault. You are the one who chose to let everything go. Thiswas your choice all along. You can wake up anytime you want, you just have to..._

« _I don´t want to wake up. You don´t love me._ »

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

« _But _you_ love me._

« _Do you listen to what boys say to you, Ichigo ? It took that long for you to realize..._

« _You love me, and you want me to suffer ?_ »

He seemed chocked. Obviously, he never thought about this.

« _Make you suffer ? Never !_

« _But that's what you are doing. You want to die. You want to die and... and if you die, I´ll never stand it. I DON´T want you to die, Kisshu. You are important to me._ »

_She..._

He couldn´t think.

_She really..._

« _But you..._

« _I care for you. You´ve been so close to me. We´ve been through too much together. I don´t love you, but you are special to me, and... I want you to stay with me. To be happy_. »

Her words moved him deeply.

They were... honest. Caring. Sweet.

He asked :

« _I shall be your... friend then ?_ »

Ichigo frowned.

« _I suppose you can say it like that. But then the meaning of _friend_ is much more complicated than people think._ »

He gave a faint smirk.

« _Mmm. Your friend. Yeah... I could live with that..._ »

* * *

His head moved a bit. Ichigo watched him. 

His eyelids started slowly to part.

The young girl smiled.

She knew she had done it.

_Kisshu won´t die... he will live._


	18. Sweet kiss

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Sweet kiss**_

« It´s so great, everything will be fine now, Purin sighed. You were right, Taru-taru.

« To be honest, I had no idea it would turn out good in the end » he admitted with a grin.

She gave a chuckle.

The two friends were sitting in the principal cabin. Ichigo had come out of the infirmary ten minutes earlier to warn everyone about Kisshu´s awakening : Pai had come to examine him and said he would be fine. He was still a bit weak though and needed some medicine. Pai and Retasu were taking care of him right now. Since this morning, they had not been seen one without the other. Purin was pleased.

« Few ! I´m really hungry » she muttered.

Taruto watched her for a second, then took something off his pocket.

« I... think I can help » he answered quietly.

She gave him a curious look. He was holding a piece of candy. She leaned closer : it looked so familiar...

_Wait..._

« Is this... ?

« The candy you gave me under the Tokyo Dome », Taruto confirmed.

He cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed.

« I, er... I kept it. »

Purin was touched. She smiled brightly. Taruto took a deep breath and added :

« It reminded me of you, so... I... well, it was important. »

_Damn, I´m not good for that kind of stuff. She probably doesn´t understand what I´m trying to say._

But, actually, Purin did.

She knew what he meant.

She gently took his hand :

« Arigato, Taru-taru. I´m so happy to hear this... »

_Hey. Looks like I´m not that bad !_

He smiled back.

« So, er... shall we eat it now ? Now that we´re together again ?

« Yes... it´s the right time I think. »

Taruto unwrapped the candy and watched it for a second.

Then, he calmly put it in his mouth and turned to Purin. She didn´t move ; he came closer, embraced her tenderly and kissed her on the lips, pushing the candy in her mouth with his tongue. Without hesitating, the monkey Mew mew kissed him back and returned the hug.

When they broke off, they both had a huge smile on their faces.

« Mmm... »

It was sweet.

« Wha... what was this for ? she whispered.

« I just wanted to do it. »

He watched her, deep into her eyes.

_Come on, say it. Come on !_

« Purin, I love you. I have liked you ever since I met you, but I didn´t want to admit it, because, well, I didn´t want to finish obsessed and scary like Kisshu, and I didn´t know how to deal with it, but then I left and I missed you and I realized... I love you. »

There, Taruto had to stop : he needed some air. He felt like a complete idiot. He had not been clear : he had thrown his emotions higgledy-piggledy, in a terribly messy way.

« Ano... I would just be so happy if you... could love me too... » he muttered, lowing his head.

Purin stood still for a moment. Then she tenderly hugged him again. Taruto looked up, surprised.

« Taru-taru... I am so happy... she revealed. Because I feel the same way.

« You... really ? You...

« I love you too. »

He couldn´t believe it.

_It´s true, it´s true, Purin loves me too !_

With a bright smile, he returned the embrace.

The two children remained clasped in each others arms. For each of them, this was a wonderful moment.


	19. Ryuu no Kishi

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Ryuu No Kishi**_

When Ichigo came back with soup a moment later, Kisshu looked asleep on the bed. She put the bowl on the table next to him and watched him carefully. She noticed his skin was less pale now.

_He is recovering._

She sighed in relief and prepared to leave, to let him rest.

Kisshu made sure she wasn´t looking before opening his eyes.

"Leaving already, Koneko-chan ?" he asked in a teasing tone.

He was satisfied to see the redhead start and turn back.

"You... you´re not asleep ?

"Nah. I wanted to surprise you."

His voice was a bit faint, but as mocking as she remembered. She couldn´t help but smile.

_He´s becoming himself again... good thing._

Kisshu took a peep at the soup.

"So... what´s that ?

"It´ll make you feel better. Hot soup with noodles. My mom makes some for me when I´m sick.

"Arigato."

His eyes didn´t leave her face. For some reason, Ichigo felt forced to stay. She came back to his side.

"So, you... you´re recovering."

She mentally scolded herself. What this the best thing she could say ?

Kisshu simply nodded.

"Yep. Thanks to you, Koneko-chan.

"I´m happy I could help you."

Kisshu didn´t answer. Ichigo hesitated.

"You... you are fine now, aren´t you ? You won´t...

"Fall into coma again ? he interrumpted. Don´t think so. As long as... I am allowed to be your friend."

_My _friend.

The alien smiled strangely.

"At least I´ll be on your side. It means a lot to me, Ichigo. And, as long as as your _fiance _doesn´t hurt you, I´ll _tolerate _him."

He cleared his throat.

"I´ll try at least. Don´t blame me if one day I can´t control myself. I´ve never been very good with that."

_No jokes_, she thought. But there no way she was going to voice this.

"I´m happy you´ll try...

"It´s funny, he whispered.

"What ? What´s funny ?

"When I was sleeping, I came up with this crazy idea..."

Kisshu sighed and went on :

"Well, Ao no Kishi and I weren´t so different after all. See... if I could, I would have protected you no matter what... even if it could kill me... _hell_, I _did_, actually. And I was thinking... now that your Masaya is nothing but a normal human..."

Ichigo frowned, curious.

"May I be your protector ? Your blue knight ?" he muttered.

_He´s asking me..._

Ichigo did her best to hide a laugh. This obviously wasn´t the answer he was waiting for : he looked serious. But he noticed she was amused and smiled himself.

"Yeah, crazy idea, huh ? Just... forget it, but...

"No, Kisshu, that´s not it, Ichigo chuckled. It´s just... you don´t look like a blue knight to me. So...

"Listen, just...

"Why won´t be my... _dragon knight _instead ?"

_This _caught him off guard.

_Dragon Knight ?_

He grinned, amused but proud at the same time.

_Now _that _is flattering._

"_Dragon _knight suits me best, you´re right, he admitted. Yeah... yeah !

"I have no problem with this, Ichigo said. My own dragon protector ? How can I say no ?"

He smiled and stretched his arms. The young woman didn´t hesitate ; she leaned forward to hug him. And, _oh miracle_, Kisshu didn´t try to steal a kiss.

At this moment, Masaya came into the room. He saw them together.

_They´re friends. Looks like he is better..._

The alien noticed him and separated from Ichigo. She turned and blushed, seeing her fiance.

"Hi, Masaya !

"It´s Purin who is sending me, he explained. She wants to tell you something.

"Coming."

She went out of the cabin but kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Masaya smiled and turn to Kisshu.

The two men stared at each other for a moment.

Then Kisshu moved so fast, the young man had no time to react. In a nanosecond, he had jumped off the bed and seized him firmly by his shirt´s collar.

"Listen, Aoyama. I´m staying with Ichigo now. And if you hurt her – in any way -, if you cause her the most little pain, I swear I´ll make you regret it."

His voice was threatening, his eyes were blazing. Masaya looked at him calmy.

"I would rather die than to let anything hurt her" he stated coldly.

Kisshu stared at him for a moment. Then he smiled. A satisfied smile. He let him go.

"Yep. That´s what I wanted to hear."

Then he nodded and went back to his bed.

Masaya understood he had been _accepted_ by Kisshu.

_Ichigo has gotten herself one dedicated friend_... he thought, slightly amused, before leaving the room.

Kisshu watched leave and made himself comfortable on the pillows.

He remained thoughtful for a moment, and smirked.

_I am Ryuu no Kishi_.

* * *

**And you´ll have the final chapter tomorrow ! The wedding of Masaya and Ichigo. Yes, they are together after all. But I still hope you liked my fanfic. See you tomorrow !**


	20. The wedding

**Ladies and gentleman, the final chapter of Ren´ai... Thank you for holding out so long, everyone.**

**I would like to say**** a BIG thank you to all my reviewers, because your encouragements were really helpful. Knowing you liked my story truly incited me to do my best. So ARIGATO ! I would spell it bigger if I knew how to change the letters´s size. But I don´t ! So arigato to : **Applecake, Mew Meiko, tokyomewmewgal, Clover of Damnation, mew katt, golden-silverwing angel, Tangerine 342, Rrose Quartz Bell, Digital98, Starsky Chan, Mew Kosho, FallenGoth 13, mew pudding, Konura, melxdark, Princess of Thieves, Mew Tenshi, Silver Artic Wolf, ILoveDren, Saingirl101, **and** MewKoneko-chan1.

**( Oh, and for the people who are thinking about bashing me because Ichigo doesn´t dump Masaya in the end... he. Get real. I don't give a damn. Write your own stories. )**

**Disclaimer : roses are red, violets are blue, the sky is green, and the sea´s purple. Oh, and I don´t own TMM.**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

_**The wedding**_

« Aoyama Masaya, will you take Momomiya Ichigo to be your beloved wife ?

« I will.

« Momomiya Ichigo, will you take Aoyama Masaya to be your beloved husband ?

« I will.

« I now pronounce you husband and wife. »

Masaya and Ichigo smiled to each other and kissed passionately on the lips. Around them resonated a thunderous applause.

« I love you, Ichigo » he whispered in her ear, and she laughed, tears shining in her eyes.

Sakura Momomiya was crying like crazy, her head buried in Shintaro´s chest ; as for him, he had to struggle not to cry too.

« That´s it ! That´s it ! Ichigo onee-chan and Aoyama onii-chan are married ! » Purin exclaimed with a cheerful voice.

And she started singing.

The sun was shining this Sunday morning. Everybody was reunited in the Momomiya´s garden.

Zakuro and Minto were sitting one next to the other on the first row. Ever since Zakuro came back from Shangai, they were inseparable. Minto was now living with her in her hotel and they would go back to China together – the young dancer would audition to have a part in the movie. Her love for Zakuro had cost her her inheritance and Genki, terribly ashamed, had totally abandonned her. But Minto didn´t care. She was finally with her love and that was all that really mattered.

The young bridesmaid Purin, her job done, flowers in her golden hair, was sitting on Taruto´s lap, and the young alien had his arms around her waist. Behind them, Heicha, Honcha, Lucha, Hanacha and Chincha were grinning and watching them with delight. They had accept Taruto as their new brother with no difficulty and were already talking about their marriage, even if they were still young. But the two of them didn´t mind with this idea. For now, they would just live together and see where life would lead them.

Retasu was standing next to Pai, smiling, and they were holding hands. The two of them too were happy together. Pai would accompany her in Thailand for her program, and she would help him to know Earth a little better. Then, after, he had decided to take her with him to his planet, let her discover it, and meet his family. Retasu´s parents had met him recently and thought, despite his unusually pointy ears, that he was perfect for their daughter.

Ryou was sitting next to Keiichiro, behind Zakuro and Minto. He was watching Ichigo with some nostalgia, but was pleased to see her happy after all. One day he would find someone too. Keiichiro had made all the cakes of the wedding and was staring at them right now, proud of his work : he knew he had done an excellent job.

As for Kisshu...

The young alien, who had fully recovered now, was sitting on the grass, a bit isolated from all the others. He was watching Ichigo, her bright face, her smile... she was _happy_, he thought. And... _Aoyama´s happy too_.

And seeing Ichigo happy made Kisshu grin. He was pleased.

_She´s Aoyama´s princess, sure._

_But she is my koneko._

He stood up and came back to the others. He had no reason to stay away from them. He belonged to this community.

Today was a happy day. No only for Masaya and Ichigo : but for everyone.

END


End file.
